criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Megu Hashira
Megu Hashira (Jpn: ハシラめぐ) was a suspect in the murder investigations of gallery owner Valereea Valz in The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy) and artist Meera Kat in The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy). Profile Megu is a 73-year-old art collector. She has mid-length dyed red hair and sports red nail polish, matching lipstick and black wide-rimmed glasses with red polka dots. She wears a red dress with black polka dots accompanied with a black scarf patterned with white polka dots. Additionally, she dons a thin green bracelet and a thicker yellow bracelet around her right wrist. In her first appearance, it is known that Megu has a cat and uses hair dye. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she takes antidepressants and eats wasabi. Events of Criminal Case The Bloom of Doom Megu became a suspect after Jones and the player discovered that she had purchased the murder weapon. After being informed about the murder, she told them that the victim always made her aware of the hippest artists and rarely steered her wrong. She then said that it was a shame that the art business had lost a professional. Megu was spoken to again about her graffiti on a sculpture that branded the victim a cheat. She revealed that the sculpture was a counterfeit that Valereea had sold to her, leading her to send the sculpture to the junkyard. Megu was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Sean Rubio for Valereea's murder. But she was later warned by Gabriel and the player about Meera Kat, an artist that she had endorsed in. After being told about Meera's psychopathic behavior, Megu brushed off their concerns and told them that she had high hopes for Meera, who would go far with her financial backing. The Art of Murder Megu became a suspect again after Gloria and the player learned that she had refused to sponsor the victim. She admitted that she thought Meera was talented, but realized that she was only squandering her talent for notoriety. Gloria then informed her that Meera had been murdered, to which she said that she would let posterity decide what the victim's art was worth. Megu was spoken to again about a doll of the victim that she had nailed to a piece of wood. She explained that her desire for artistic expression had been awakened and tried to create her own art. However, when she presented the doll to the victim, Meera laughed in her face and called her talentless, leading Megu to withdraw her support and nail the effigy to a plank. Megu was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Christian Bateman for Meera's murder. Trivia *Megu bears a strong resemblance to Yayoi Kusama, a Japanese contemporary artist. *Megu is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Megu is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) Gallery OG_SUS_510_604.jpg MHashiraC243Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects